


Conversations

by Auduna_Druitt, pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: What happens when Leonard and Jim argue about groceries during sex.





	Conversations

“Did you finish the laundry?” Jim asked with a moan as Leonard thrust into him.

“Yes. Of course I did,” Leonard replied as he set the pace.

“Need more lube.”

Leonard reached for the bottle and Jim laughed.

“From the store.”

“Your–fuck–your turn to go grocery shopping.”

“Faster,” Jim grunted. “I went–shit!–last time.”

“No, you didn’t.” Leonard gave a harder thrust.

“Yes! I did…”

“I distinctly remember–fuck!–remember going last week. Bought–oh–milk.”

Jim’s fingers dug into Leonard’s arms. “Went back,” he let out an exaggerated moan, “forgot…coffee.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Does. I’m close!” he groaned into his boyfriend’s ear and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Together?”

“The store or…” Leonard dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder.

“Both,” Jim panted.

A few minutes later as they’re catching their breath, Leonard looked over at Jim and said, “I also went to the store yesterday to get ingredients for dinner  _and_ cooked dinner, so, yes, it is your turn to go to the store.”

Jim stuck his lower lip out. “I thought we would go together?”

Leonard kissed him and lightly nipped his bottom lip. “We will. It’s not like I trust you to do a major grocery run alone anyway.”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Jim said snuggling up against Leonard.

“We didn’t have to buy cereal for a month.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“None of it was healthy cereal, Jim.”

“I got your bran flakes.”

“I don’t like bran flakes,” Leonard grumbled.

“Maybe that’s why you’re always so grumpy.”

Leonard pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Jim. “Are you implying I’m constipated?”

Jim grinned. “Who? Me? I would never do that.”

Leonard glared at him for a minute before laying back down. “One box of cereal. You get to pick out one.”

“But I promised Joanna…”

“You promised Joanna what? That we would have a godforsaken number of boxes of cereal?”

“I promised I’d get her the princess cereal and the one with the prize in it. She likes to mix them together.” Jim pouted.

“Fine. But only those two. And that means you don’t get to pick one out for yourself.” Then Leonard muttered under his breath, “Should know better than to promise the seven-year-old things.”

“Didn’t I promise you something last night?” Jim asked with a smirk.

“I’m not seven, Jim. If you’re gonna be a captain, you should be able to remember basic facts like that.”

“How about I keep my promise to you and you let me get three boxes of cereal?”

“And remind me again what the promise was.”

Jim’s hand slipped down Leonard’s side as he shifted down in the bed. He settled between Leonard’s thighs and ran his tongue over the brunette’s balls while his hands roamed over his hips.

Leonard grabbed Jim’s wrists and pulled him back up to him. “Blowjobs aren’t how you get your way and you know that.”

“I was going to try something new but fine. If you don’t want me to bring you to  _orgasmic bliss_  be that way.”

Leonard snorted and let go of Jim’s wrists. “Ok, go ahead now. But don’t go thinkin’ this is gonna convince me to get an extra box of cereal.”

Jim grinned and slid back down to his previous position. His arms under Leonard’s thighs, he pushed the doctor’s legs up. “Assume the position.”

“You may need to be more specific.” Leonard held his legs up anyway, still looking at Jim, utterly confused.

Rolling his eyes, Jim grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. “The one you always do to me. Knees to chest.”

“You better not be planning on fucking me.” Leonard settled with his knees to his chest as comfortably as he could get.

“Don’t like it you can tap out but at least give it a try.” Jim took Leonard’s cock in his mouth and sucked on the sensitive tip. One hand centered between Leonard’s hips while he rubbed circles around his tight hole.

Leonard reached down and twisted his fingers in Jim’s hair, trying to get Jim to take more of him in his mouth. Jim grinned and slowly sank down almost to the base of his cock while inserting a finger in Leonard’s ass. Leonard’s grip on Jim’s hair tightened making Jim moan involuntarily. Swallowing Leonard’s cock, he added another finger and hooked them up to brush against Leonard’s prostate, applying some slight pressure from above as well.

“Fuck, Jim,” Leonard said breathlessly staring down at Jim wide-eyed.

Jim pulled back panting and grinned. “Like it?”

Leonard nodded. “Can you do it again?”

“Can I get my cereal?”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

Jim prodded his prostate again, “What was that?”

Leonard groaned. “Yes, fine. You can get your goddamn cereal. But  _only_  if you finish what you were doing.”

Jim smirked. “With pleasure,” he said before sucking on the tip again. Working his fingers against Leonard’s prostate, he sank down and swallowed the full length again, his nose brushing the hairs at the base of Leonard’s dick. Cutting his eyes up at his boyfriend’s face he hummed happily.

Reduced to a moaning mess, a few minutes later, Leonard tightened his grip on Jim’s hair and pulled him back a little before he came down the blonde’s throat. Jim swallowed and sucked every drop from Leonard’s twitching dick. He pulled his fingers out of Leonard’s ass and pulled away from Leonard’s dick with an audible pop, before resting his head on his hip while the doctor gently carded his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“When–how did you learn to do that?” Leonard breathed.

“I’ve never been with anyone that I couldn’t fit the whole thing in my mouth. I decided to practice cause I wanted to surprise you. And a little prostate stimulation never hurt either.”

Leonard laughed. “Suppose I should feel flattered, huh?”

“Just don’t expect it very often. My throat is a little sore now.”

Leonard smiled down at him. “As long as you don’t try to use it to get your way, it’ll be a nice occasional treat.” He gently tugged Jim up until they were eye level and kissed him. “It’s not fair that it’s just so hard to say no when you look so goddamn pretty.”

“I thought I was always pretty…”

“Yeah, but you’re especially pretty when you’re suckin’ me.” He kissed the corner of Jim’s mouth

Jim’s eyes twinkled. “You’re ‘specially pretty when you’re fuckin’ me.”

“I’m not the pretty one in this relationship. You are.” Leonard poked Jim’s side playfully.

“You look pretty to me. Pretty squishy right here…” he said as he gently poked Leonard’s midsection. “Pretty kissable right here…” he said kissing his chest.

“Jim,” Leonard said giving a weak warning. “I’m done for the night. I’ll get you off if you need to, but after that we need to sleep.”

“I’m good. Just wanna cuddle with my  _pretty_  amazing boyfriend.”

Len pulled Jim closer and kissed his forehead. “Sounds like a plan…after we get cleaned up.”

Jim groaned. “But I’m comfy.”

“Promise to wash the sheets tomorrow then?”

Jim closed his eyes and snuggled against him. “Promise.”

Leonard sighed, knowing more than likely he’d would end up being the one washing the sheets, but held Jim close and kissed the top of his head before ordering the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment I made when we finished writing this: “So, what did you do this weekend?” “Oh, you know, normal stuff. Laundry, trying not cry over an essay, basically writing smut on Sunday night with a friend on the internet, went to a comic book store, hung out with my best friend. Totally, completely normal stuff.”


End file.
